New Girl
New Girl is the fourth episode of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was first broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 25 January 2017. It is preceded by Tabby and followed by Pond Life. The plot of this episode is loosely based upon the book The Worst Witch Strikes Again. This episode marks the first Appearance of Tamara Smart as Enid Nightshade. Synopsis The first years try out their magic tablets (referred to as "maglets") and Enid Nightshade arrives at school with her famous parents. Maud is sent to Miss Cackle for sending Mildred a funny picture of Miss Hardbroom and Ethel via maglet. Miss Cackle says that as head of year she should know better, and they also have a discussion about how Maud can bring the first years together more. Miss Cackle allows Maud to convert a space under the stairs for the first years to have a space of their own. Mildred is amused by Enid singing out of tune in Miss Bat's chanting class and Enid picks Mildred to look after her. Ethel swaps her maglet with Maud's. Enid tells Mildred that she has been expelled from 17 schools, and shows Mildred her pet monkey Muddles, which is really her cat under a spell. The Monkey then escapes and gets into Miss Cackle's Office. Miss Cackle magics a cage and puts the caged monkey in the cupboard where confiscated items are kept. The first years have potions class with Miss Hardbroom, where they are making a laughter potion. Ethel makes Maud be her partner after sending Mildred a maglet message via Maud's maglet so Mildred thinks that is what Maud wants, and Enid partners with Mildred, while Drusilla, Ethel's usual partner, works alone. Ethel and Maud make a perfect laughter potion, but Mildred and Enid mess theirs up and turn invisible instead. That night Enid and Mildred plan to use the Invisibilty Potion they have accidentally created to sneak into Miss Cackle's office and get Enid's monkey/cat from the confiscation cupboard. Mildred sends a message to Maud on her maglet, telling her what they're doing, but Ethel gets Maud's message as she still has her maglet. When Mildred and Enid sneak into Miss Cackle's office, Ethel follows them and locks them in the cupboard, then goes to get Miss Hardbroom in the morning, intending to get them expelled. Maud and Drusilla then show up, Drusilla having told Maud what Ethel was doing. They leave just before Ethel and Miss Hardbroom arrive to find the cupboard empty. Miss Hardbroom is annoyed that Ethel woke her up for nothing and tells her that she'll be writing lines. The next day, the first years are in their new space under the stairs, were Maud adds the finishing touch: a drawing Mildred has done of their class. Maud gets her maglet back from Ethel, and as head of first year, confiscates Ethel's maglet. Enid says she no longer wants to be expelled, as now she has friends, Mildred and Maud. Quotes Mildred: This could get you expelled. Enid: What, again? Mildred: What do you mean "again"? How many schools have you been to? Enid: 17. Miss Hardbroom: Today, we will be making a laughter potion. Timing is crucial in comedy, so be sure to stir it for exactly the right amount of time. Miss Hardbroom: This is no laughter potion. What have you made? I see. Or rather...I don't. Mildred, Enid and Maud: Enid: You put ME in the picture. Mildred: Don't worry, if you get expelled, I'll just paint you out. Enid: I was thinking... Maybe I won't. Mildred: Won't what? Enid: Won't get expelled. Now I've got a reason not to. I've got a friend. Maud: Two friends. Gallery Screenshot 2017-02-15-19-17-52.png Screenshot 2017-02-15-19-05-38.png Screenshot 2017-02-15-19-04-33.png Screenshot 2017-02-15-19-05-07.png Screenshot 2017-02-14-19-27-27.png Screenshot 2017-02-14-19-30-32.png Screenshot 2017-02-14-19-21-52.png 12615431-low res-the-worst-witch.jpg WW17-S1-4-2.jpg WW17-S1-4-11.jpg WW17-S1-4-10.jpg WW17-S1-4-9.jpg Category:2017 TV Series